


snapback

by orphan_account



Series: stupidstupidstupid! [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: words? what words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it was donate a dollar to wear a hat day on friday and if you're seeing this i pray that you don't know me in real life





	snapback

i don't have enough words to write this;

to write anything;

to write.

cavetown sounds better through my earbuds today

because it most definitely is another one of those days

and i wish i could sing without sounding dumb but no

oh well i guess

back to the point

is this a story or a poem?

i don't know

anyway

[redacted] looked damn good in a snapback on friday

flipped backwards and everything

and i was too insecure to say so

ah well

so be it, i guess

that's just life

thanks for coming to my ted talk? (amen)


End file.
